What Just Happened?
by RodeoCowboy
Summary: This is the first fanfic I ever wrote, I wrote it about 2 years ago. Sesshy OC, Actually all are OC so yeah. Flames are totally welcome! There is a lemon in there but it's mild. I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters except Korosai.


Korosai glided through the castle. Thinking about what she is going to do for Sesshomaru's Birthday. Even though she is his only female best friend, but still...she has always had feelings for him. The only female that has gotten close to him, besides Rin, since Kagura's death. _He already has fancy brushes, new shoes have already been brought to him, he got new clothes from InuYasha's family...oh it is hopeless! _Korosai thought to her self. She heard some one behind her; she turned with the Tikumno drawn. She had her Tikumno up to Sesshomaru's neck with Rin and Jaken behind him.

"Oh! Sorry." Korosai sheathed her sword.

"Korosai, you seem upset." Sesshomaru had a concerned look on his face.

"It's nothing Sesshomaru. I...I'm just having a bad day. It shall pass...I need go brush Sacura." She turned away from him and hurried to the stables. A few moments passed.

"Father, what is wrong with Korosai?" Rin looked upon her father confused.

"Maybe I should go get Ayame or Kagome Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken suggested.

"Please get them both Jaken." Jaken hurried away to Ride Uh-Ah to the women's homes.

"Rin go with Jaken. And be careful."

"Yes father."

Sesshomaru looked down the hall to where Korosai disappeared. _Korosai, you seem more nervous everyday. What is troubling you? She is such a mystery._ Sesshomaru shook his head in wonder. He turned to return to Korosai's living quarters. He turned to his right and stopped in front of Korosai's door. He slowly opened the door. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. _Wow. I haven't been in here since...since Korosai died from a wound that occurred from an ambush on the castle. A youkai tried to kill me but she got in the way and got stabbed. The day after infection settled in the wound and she died 2 days afterward. I managed to bring her back to life with the Tensaiga. She recovered but slowly. That was about 7 months ago. It was the first time I had cried since Kagura._ Sesshomaru strode to the bed. He ran his hand over the silk covers. _I had gotten these for her after she recovered from the infection. They cost a lot of money but for her I wound do anything. I hope she doesn't hate me, I don't think that I did anything that hurt her that bad. _A door opened behind him. He turned around to face Korosai, she looked as if she had been crying. He moved his hand to her face and wiped a tear away. She fell into his arms sobbing.

"Sesshomaru, I'm sorry." Korosai sobbed harder.

"Why would you be sorry?" Sesshomaru lifted her face to his. He gave her a smile.

"I haven't gotten you a birthday present and you most likely hate me for it too, huh."

"Korosai I would never hate you. I love you too much."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

InuYasha put his ear to the door, trying to hear what they are saying.

"Can you hear what is going on?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Nope, just crying...wait, it stopped! There is whispering but I can't make it out." InuYasha replied. The group looked at each other.

"I think it is time to leave them alone." Kaede stated.

"How about we go have some tea in the garden." Rin invited. Every one agreed and headed to the Castle Gardens.

Once at the Castle Gardens the servants brought tea to every one there.

"So Sango, what is your wedding theme?" Ayame asked.

"Well Miroku and me decided that we will have a traditional wedding here, in the Feudal Era, and then we will go on a cruise to the Caribbean."

"What about you, Kagome?" Sango sneered.

"Well Kagome and me are going to have the wedding at the Higurashi Shrine then we will retreat to the Cruise Miroku and Sango is going on." InuYasha replied boldly.

"My Ayame and I are going to be married in her Grandfather's Clan's territory, and after we return from the honeymoon I will be the new leader of the Northern Wolf Demon Clan. And we are going to go with you guys on the cruise, even though our weddings are one day after another we all leave on Friday." Koga said profoundly.

"Yes but what about Sesshomaru and Korosai?" Silence fell upon the group.

Erin opened her eyes wearily. She turned over to face Sesshomaru. She smiled as Sesshomaru opened his eyes.

"Good afternoon." He smiled tired like.

"Good afternoon to you." She chuckled.

He sat up and stretched. A scar wrapped around his left arm from when he went to hell and retrieved it from his father. Korosai yawned and pulled of the blankets that covered her nude body. She walked to her closet and opened it to find her silk gown and summer robe. Sesshomaru slipped on his boxers and pants and walked around the bed to the closet.

"Here let me help you." Sesshomaru took the robe from her and helped her slip it on.

"I'm hungry and I feel weird. Do you feel the same?" Sesshomaru and Korosai's eyes got big and bright.

"I have a pregnancy tester in the bathroom." Korosai hurried into the bathroom and shut the door. Sesshomaru sat on the bed trying to figure out what time it was. _It must have been at least four hours since we fell asleep._ Korosai busted through the bathroom door with a huge grin on her face.

"I'm pregnant! And before we went to sleep you purposed so I'm engaged too!" Korosai sang joyfully.

"I'm getting married to the most beautiful and lovely person in the world and I'm going to be a father!" He picked Korosai up and carried her to the bed. He went and grabbed the rest of his clothes and armor off the floor and quickly put them on. Korosai quickly stripped her bed cloths and put on her clothes and armor. They ran out the French doors into the Garden. They saw the whole group at the benches in the middle of the Garden. They all turned to see what was going on.

"Korosai, what is wrong?" Kagome asked in a nervous voice.

"Nothing is wrong and we have some really shocking but delightful news. Sesshomaru and me are engaged." Korosai chirped.

"And we have decided that it is the 17 of May. And I'm going to be a father!" Everyone smirked.

"Since you two have so much to plan with the coming of the baby we all are going to plan your wedding and you won't know what it is going to be until the wedding it's self." Kagome announced.

"Wow! You guys are really going to do that for us?" Sesshomaru asked astonished.

"Duh! We have been planning this for about 3 hours while you two were sleeping." Ayame laughed.

"How did you know that?" Korosai questioned.

"We got Shippo to go check on you and instead of in May how about April instead? The same day?" Sango proclaimed.

"But that is in 2 weeks! And yours is the same week!" Sesshomaru pointed out.

"We can so do it! Ain't nothang but a chicken Wang!" Sota smiled.

"Sota you have been watching to way too much American Dragon." Kagome raised an eyebrow.

"So! It is a really cool show but you don't watch it so-"

"Sota you are so dead." Kagome chases Sota around the tulips and lilacs. While everyone watches warning them selves to never piss Kagome off. Ever.


End file.
